Flocked articles are gaining in popularity in a wide variety of applications, including textiles and molded articles. Flocked articles are formed by either direct flocking or transfer flocking techniques. In direct flocking, a suitable surface, such as an adhesive film, is flocked electrostatically with flock fibers. In transfer flocking, a temporary carrier sheet is coated with a release adhesive, the release adhesive flocked electrostatically with flock fibers, and a permanent adhesive applied to the free ends of the flock fibers. In either technique, an attractive, plush flocked article is produced.
To provide another “dimension” to a flocked surface, a current practice is to flock a wet adhesive or adhesive-coated substrate, and then contact the flock while the adhesive is still under pressure with a die containing a raised texture pattern. The adhesive is then dried and cured. Exemplary texture patterns include weave, paisley, linen and the like. The metal die is typically cylindrically shaped. The heat and pressure from the raised parts of the die force the fibers contacting the raised parts down into the adhesive because of the adhesive's thermoplastic properties. The adhesive holds the compressed fibers in place forming a two dimensional pattern. As will be appreciated, there can be additional dimensions with a multi-level die. The article is cooled and a heat embossed pattern results. A problem with such embossed articles is poor wear, washing and abrasion resistance because of relatively poor quality of adhesion (especially to most durable plastic fibers like nylon or polyester) and because of heat-sensitivity of the adhesive (it will soften or melt when exposed to heat, therefore reducing adhesion). The flock fibers are easily dislodged from the adhesive. Usually rayon or cotton or other “rough” or “porous” type natural fibers must be used to promote adhesion to the thermoplastic type adhesive.
To provide another type of flocked article having more wear and abrasion resistance, a current practice is to flock or heat transfer to a first (upper) surface of a thermosetting adhesive with flock fibers, dry and fully activate the adhesive, and then contact the second (lower) surface of the adhesive with a second adhesive, such as a pressure sensitive adhesive with carrier. The article can be applied to a desired substrate surface by peeling away the carrier and contacting the pressure sensitive adhesive with the substrate surface and applying pressure to the article. A problem with such articles is that they can deform for example with repeated abrasion to the fibers, providing a displeasing or aesthetically unattractive “wear pattern” appearing and reducing wear and abrasion resistance.